tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cereal's Series
Cereal's series is a Survivor FanFic series designed and hosted by Cereal222. The series was moved to the Tengaged Outstanding Group Awards Wiki due to the first season's page being deleted on the Survivor Fanon Wiki. The series features many twists to the usual Survivor format. Most twists are designed by the host, Cereal222, while some others are taken from the real series, other fictional series or Tengaged group games. Seasons There are twenty-one seasons planned out in detail for Cereal's series, though there are going to be many more, most likely. The following contains a list of confirmed and past seasons. Most concepts and ideas for Cereal's Series are developed by the host of the game, Cereal222. Most ideas are based off the traditional Survvior format with a twist. The amulet, power of double, and temptation island, for example, were designed entirely by Cereal222's creativity. Some seasons are based off other reality shows, like the coaches twist in season thirteen, while other seasons are designed by changing the game's format entirely. This is done when basing ideas on books, movies, or even video games, as in Harvest Moon or A Divergent Adventure. Season #1: Survivor Madagascar: The Amulet: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Madagascar_The_Amulet Season #2: Survivor Vietnam: The Switchup: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Vietnam_The_Switchup Season #3: Survivor Sonora: The Power Of Double: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Sonora_The_Power_Of_Double Season #4: Survivor Polynesia: Temptation Island: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Polynesia_Temptation_Island Season #5: Survivor Galapagos: Celebrity Face-Off: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Galapagos_Celebrity_Face-Off Season #6: Survivor Philippines: Blood Vs. Water http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Philippines:_Blood_Vs._Water Season #7: Survivor Comoro Islands: Stars Vs. Survivors http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Comoro_Islands:_Stars_Vs._Survivors Season #8: Survivor Arctic: A Frozen Christmas http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Arctic_A_Frozen_Christmas Season #9: Survivor Japan: Harvest Moon http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Japan_Harvest_Moon Season #10: Survivor Guatemala: Fans Vs. Favorites http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Guatemala:_Fans_Vs._Favorites Season #11: Survivor the Canadian Wilderness: All-Stars http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_The_Canadian_Wilderness_All-Stars Season #12: Survivor Congo: A Winner's Game http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Congo_A_Winner%27s_Game Season #13: Survivor Peru: Coaches http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Peru_Coaches Season #14: Survivor Hawaiian Islands: A Divergent Adventure http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Hawaiian_Islands:_A_Divergent_Adventure Season #15: Survivor Cambodia: Celebs Vs. Civilians http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Cambodia:_Celebs_Vs._Civillians Season #16: Survivor Easter Island (Chile): Second Chances http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Easter_Island_(Chile):_Second_Chances Season #17: Survivor Dominican Republic: The Gauntlet http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Dominican_Republic:_The_Gauntlet Season #18: Survivor Tuvalu: Big Brother http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Tuvalu_Big_Brother Season #19: Survivor Maluku Islands: Postcards From Indonesia http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Maluku_Islands_Postcards_From_Indonesia Season #20: Survivor (Angola): Heroes Vs. Villains http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Angola:_Heroes_Vs._Villains Season #21: Survivor Costa Rica: Blood Vs. Water http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Costa_Rica:_Blood_Vs._Water Season #22: Survivor Belize: Stars Vs. Survivors 2.0 http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Belize:_Stars_Vs._Survivors_2.0 Season #23: Survivor Taiwan: Statue of Desires http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Taiwan:_Statue_Of_Desires Season #24: Survivor Egypt: A Celebrity Pyramid Adventure http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Egypt:_A_Celebrity_Pyramid_Adventure Tribe Colors Red: Used 7 times (Seasons #3, 6, 7, 14, 20, 21, 23) Dark Red: Used 3 times (Season #10, 13, 17) Peach: Used 2 times (Season #12, 16) Orange: Used 8 times (Season #2, 8, 10, 11, 13, 16, 18, 23) Yellow: Used 5 times (Season #2, 4, 12, 14, 17) Gold: Used 6 times (Season #6, 9, 15, 19, 21, 23) Light Green: Used 6 times (Season #4, 5, 11, 16, 18, 21) Dark Green: Used 5 times (Season #1, 10, 13, 15, 19) Aqua: Used 4 times (Season #4, 7, 16, 19) Blue: Used 7 times (Season #1, 3, 9, 12, 14, 17, 20) Light Purple: Used 2 times (Season #13, 17) Dark Purple: Used 9 times (Season #3, 5, 6, 9, 11, 14, 15, 20, 23) Pink: Used 6 times (Season #1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 18) Black: Used 4 times (Season #3, 8, 14, 16) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.